This invention relates to a serial printing mechanism for typewriters, printers and the like, and more specifically to a electromechanical serial printing mechanism with a rotary type wheel.
Printing apparatus which employs a type wheel having type characters on its periphery is put to practical use in typewriters, output devices of computers and the like. Such printing apparatus needs individual expensive motors and controllers for each function such as revolution of the type wheel, shifting of the carriage and paper feed. Therefore it is difficult to produce at a low cost.